Sadie Hawkins Dance
by CumulusCloud
Summary: Konoha High School's Spring Dance is coming up, and they decide to try something new. A Sadie Hawkins Dance. Now, the girls get to decide who to ask.. and the guys decide what to wear.


**Chapter 1: "Just ask him!"**

"Sakura, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Sasuke said, looking upon his long time friend.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun! You don't know how much that means to me!" Sakura said, her face as red as a tomato.

"I'm so happy we're here together. Just you and me.." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and leaned in.

_Oh my God, Sasuke is going to kiss me! I've been waiting for this my whole life!_

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Sakura snapped out of her dream, and sat up in a panic.

"MOM!" Sakura screamed, "You interrupted my dream!"

"I'm sorry," the beautiful blonde woman said, "but if you slept any longer, you'd be late for school."

Sakura got up, still in a state of bliss from her dream. "He was going to kiss me!" she said, falling back down.

"Oh, Sakura," Mrs. Haruno said with a sigh, "What am I to do with a hopeless romantic like you? You've read one too many romance novels," She said as she rolled her eyes and walked away

Sakura got out of bed and went over to here mirror. Her bright pink hair was a mess, as usual. With a sigh, she went over to her closet to pick out her outfit. "I have to look perfect today," she said.

After a lot of thinking, she decided on a bright pink mini skirt with her favorite red butterfly-back top. After she'd gotten dressed, she went back to her mirror to put on some makeup.

Sakura only put on a little bit of mascara, lip gloss, and silver eye shadow. She didn't want to overdo it like most other girls asking Sasuke out would.

Sakura brushed her hair and tied a red ribbon in her hair like always, she looked simple, but beautiful.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. _Perfect! _

She grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs.

"Wish me luck, Mom!" she said, grabbing a muffin on her way out. "Finally going to ask out that Sasuke kid I keep hearing about?" Her mom implied. "Yup!" Sakura said with a smile as she walked out the door.

* * *

Hinata stood at her locker putting her books away. _I really hope I have enough courage to ask Naruto-kun to the dance.._ She thought to herself.

_What if I stutter, or faint, or worse.. What if he rejects me? What if he-_

"Hinata!" she heard the very voice that she didn't want to hear right then.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she said, as she turned to face him.

"So.." Naruto said, "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"Um.. Well.. There's this guy I wanted to ask.. But I haven't really-" Hinata began to say, her face turning a bright red

"Say no more Hinata! Stick with me, and you'll know exactly how to ask him by the end of the day!" Naruto cut her off, "Why don't we walk to homeroom together?"

"Oh!" Hinata said, surprised. _C'mon, Hinata! Don't be such a chicken. Just go with him! You might be able to-_

Hinata's train of thought went off track as Naruto pulled her away from her locker, "C'mon, we don't want to be late for class!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking into homeroom early. She was the first one in class.

"I have to be early if I want to beat Ino-pig," she said to herself as she sat down, "she's not in our homeroom.. but better safe than sorry."

"So, this guy you like, tell me about him," Naruto said, as he walked into class with Hinata. Sakura turned around to listen to their conversation.

"Well.. He's very smart," Hinata said as she sat down behind Sakura.

"Oh really? It's probably not me, then!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Naruto-kun! Don't say that about yourself. I actually.." Hinata paused, turning red, "t-think you're very.. S-smart!"

"Really? That means a lot coming from you, Hinata!" Naruto said, surprised.

Sakura just stared at them. She smirked as she thought, _Naruto couldn't be more stupid if he tried. I doubt he could ever guess that Hinata likes him._

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said when he noticed Sakura staring, "I didn't even notice you!"

"Yeah, I was just.. Thinking." She responded without making eye contact.

Sakura moved to the seat next to Naruto and joined their conversation. The class began to fill up with kids quickly.

Finally, after class was almost full, Sasuke Uchiha walked in. To most girls, he was the single hottest guy in Konoha, and also the hardest to catch, which probably added to his hotness.

Several girls swooned as he walked in. He took the empty seat next to Sakura. She just smiled. _This is it. Don't mess up, Sakura. _

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she turned to face Sasuke, "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"I guess it's okay.." Sasuke said with a blank expression on his face.

She bit her lip. _C'mon, Sakura! Just ask! Do it!_

"So, Sasuke-kun.. Are you going to the dance this Friday?" She finally asked.

He turned to face her, "I don't like dances," he said, still the same blank expression on his face.

"Oh.. That's a shame.. I was hoping you would be there," she said, her smile fading.

"Hn…" he turned away from her.

Sakura let out a disappointed sigh as she turned away. _At this rate, Ino will convince him to go to the dance! Think, Sakura! THINK!_

Sakura spent the whole class waiting for the right moment. She looked at the clock. _Only 3 minutes left.._

"Just ask him!" She said in a hushed tone, accidentally. _That was only supposed to be a thought.._

Sasuke turned to look at her, still a blank look on his face.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

The blank look on his face turned into an even blanker one. Sakura bit her lip. _Please say yes.._

Then, the bell rang. Sasuke hurried for the door, and Sakura followed close behind.

"Please, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded, "We'll only be there as friends, nothing more!"

Then, squeals of "Sasuke-kun!" filled the hallway. Sasuke turned to see several girls hurrying his way.

"Sasuke-kun! I have something to ask you!" Ino said, turning red.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Karin said, elbowing Ino.

"Shut up, Skank!" Ino shot back.

"Pig!" Karin said, glaring at her.

Sasuke looked at them and rolled his eyes.

Then, he turned to see his longtime friend. She wore a pleading look on her face. "Please, Sasuke.." She muttered to herself.

"Hn…"

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going to the dance!" Naruto said, laughing at Sasuke.

"I can't believe it either." Sasuke said, blankly.

"And you're going with Sakura! Sasuke's going to a dance.. _With a girl_!" Naruto said, laughing even harder.

"Shut up, Dobe! We're only going as friends!" Sasuke said, scowling.

But Naruto seemed to be oblivious to what he was saying. "Oh, what I'd give to be you," he said, "Going to the dance with Sakura-chan!"

"Hn.." Sasuke sighed.

"You could've turned her down, you know," Naruto said as he turned to face him.

"We've been friends for too long. I don't want to hurt her," Sasuke said.

"I thought girls were all the same to you," Naruto said, smirking.

"No.. Sakura's.. Different."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I haven't decided yet.."

* * *

"I can't believe he said yes to Sakura! Isn't that crazy? What does she have that I don't have?" Ino complained.

"The ability to shut up," Shikamaru teased.

"Oh, You shut up!" Ino said, as she let out a small laugh. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it.."

Awkward silence filled the air as they walked home. Ino finally decided to break the silence.

"Call me crazy, but would it be such a bad idea if we went to the dance together?" Ino implied.

They both stopped walking. "Dances.." Shikamaru began, "Are so troublesome."

* * *

Hinata walked home with Neji and TenTen.

"So, Hinata, did you ask Naruto yet?" TenTen asked.

"Ask Naruto what!" Neji said, protectively.

"Oh, shut up Neji!" TenTen teased, "You know, It'd be healthy for Hinata to go on a little date!"

"WHAT! A DATE!" Neji freaked out.

"I-I didn't ask him.. Yet.." Hinata mumbled, "I'm waiting for the right moment.."

* * *

"HE SAID YES!" Sakura screamed as she ran into the house.

"I'm so happy for you, Honey," her mom said without looking up from her book. Sakura ran upstairs and fell onto her bed.

Sakura's phone rang. She picked up, "Hello?"

"Well, Forehead, looks like you beat me to it," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura said laughing.

"Well, I already have another date," Ino said happily.

"Who?" Sakura said, surprised.

Sakura's cell vibrated. "Hang on, Ino. I got a text…"

She flipped her phone open to see a text from an unknown number.

Sakura read the text aloud.

"_If you walk into that dance with Sasuke-kun, don't expect to walk out with him!"_

Ino gasped. Sakura just smirked.

"And the angry fangirl threats begin."

* * *

This was just an idea I got while I was listening to the song "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K :D

It's my first story... So go easy on me xD

Tell me if you like it and I'll update!


End file.
